


慰我思

by pluieyuki



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluieyuki/pseuds/pluieyuki
Summary: *学步车5k试手*这次是史向背景*小老虎权和引导者瑜，心血来潮之作
Relationships: 权瑜 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	慰我思

**Author's Note:**

> *学步车5k试手  
> *这次是史向背景  
> *小老虎权和引导者瑜，心血来潮之作

初一的月如银钩倒悬，冷冷的光铺满吴侯府外的青石板，人行过时影子慢慢推移过去，仿佛平整的河流破开一道行迹，周边波光晃动不止。  
这夜寂静得可怖，石板早已一遍遍洒扫得一尘不染，不容易被照料到的缝隙间却残留暗红的斑痕，经年堆叠起来，抹不去了。刀兵碰撞的回声在风里散尽，空气中无端还有股子血和铁器夹缠的铁腥味。  
孙权立在庭院阶下，静默多时，夜色沿着他玄色的衣角攀上来，要把他整个人都吞进去。  
府外马铃清脆，脚步声起，不待门前从人禀报，他即知晓来人，踏阶而上，至门前相迎。  
周瑜一身甲胄，朝他作揖。  
他握住周瑜双腕，只道：“公瑾。”便喉头发紧，一个字也吐不出了。  
周瑜沉静地看向他，银甲在月光下映出森森白光，道：“大局已定，叛者尽诛。”他亲自统兵处理这些事，把刃口对向曾经并肩作战、旗号械甲制式一应相同的士卒，甚至是那些手无寸铁的亲眷。可他战袍洁净整齐，不染血迹尘土，满条街巷弥漫的血腥气，他身上却一丝也无。  
孙权大松一口气，放在周瑜手腕上的手依旧紧握颤抖，道：“我与张公审孙辅，他矢口否认私通曹操，一拿出信件便全认了。我已着他……幽囚至死。”他虽已勉力克制，平稳着声调，仍槽牙紧咬，最后的几个字挤出来时眼中狠厉乍现。  
可周瑜神情未变，“他不该动你。将军做得对。”

孙权心中还有许多东西强压着不发，只能对周瑜一个人说，道：“公瑾，同我到书房来，还有事相商。”  
周瑜却后退半步，眉眼在清冷月色下纤毫毕现，他的美如同锋刃般凌厉迫人。他垂首道：“我一身风尘，又沾染将军同族鲜血，请待我至偏房沐浴更衣，再来见将军。”

孙权端坐在书房案前，火辣辣的愤怒和冰凉的恨意像毒汁般在心胸间四下冲荡，最后一应在黑夜里冷却。  
屋里只点了数盏小灯，黑暗里仿佛能听闻到城中不远处孙辅府上的声音，士卒进进出出要将罪证搜刮干净，也要将那座先将军亲赐下的府邸掏空。  
书房外从人回禀声未落，周瑜即踏入屋中。孙权抬眼一眼，见他穿着轻便，乌发犹含湿气用根发带往脑后松松一系。孙权让周瑜在案边坐下，转头吩咐从人退到外间，夜间就别来打扰了。

他和周瑜没有许多事好说，无非是今日的背叛者如何发落，况周瑜见他神色极不安稳，额间青筋乱跳，知他心绪纷乱疲乏，玩笑般不轻不重地将他往榻上推一把：“将军就寝罢，天大的事也明日说。”  
孙权拉住他衣袖，闷声道：“公瑾别走。”他的神态还像是小时候别扭地与周瑜打闹，要陪着才肯睡下。只是那时的孙权不过是个脸儿软身儿软的垂髫小童，如今身量高大，肩臂强健，一双碧幽幽的眼仍清澈，扮起人畜无害的样子倒也算有说服力。  
他继位后危机四伏，夜里亦是忧思过多不得安枕，常常在书房卧起。他与周瑜若是议事议得晚了，便会让周瑜在府上歇下，与他同榻而眠。奇怪的是，周瑜分明也是个心思重的，到了榻上却心很大，把白日那些剪理不决的事都抛到九霄云外，几乎沾枕便能安眠。孙权听他平稳绵长的呼吸声，再悄悄看他埋在枕中的半边姣好无忧的脸，心难得没有被夜晚的阴冷愁云搅动，安定下来，睡意上涌，竟也往往能睡得很好。他将这些事与周瑜说过，那人只哂笑一下，但日后每一个降临了大事的不安夜晚，不管他开不开口，周瑜总会留下来陪他。

故而这时，周瑜也自然地顺势坐到榻上，将罩衫脱下放在矮几上，便要在孙权身边躺下了。  
周瑜穿着青色的单衣，形制极简单的那种，几乎便是寝衣了，孙权这才想起他是刚出了浴，想来是图着夜晚方便，直接套了件罩衫便来见他了。经过方才打闹，衣襟有些松了，又被孙权扯了把袖子，露出一小段雪白的肩颈。可周瑜没意识到似的，径自低头把榻上不平整的褥子抚平。  
那截皮肤实在太刺目，孙权不假思索地伸手替那人拢好衣领，他发誓他真的没有多想。然而真正触碰到温热的肌肤时，一切都不一样了。他印象里的周瑜是一块冷而润的玉，质地脆硬，或许是刚在汤池里洗濯过，指下比他想象中的更软、更热，甚至依稀能闻到皂角清甜的香气，入了味钻到肤下去。  
他们的距离亦算逾了矩，他从背后看周瑜半侧低垂的眉目，灯火在他眼下打出一片阴影，眼尾仿佛加长了，添了缱绻温柔。孙权鬼迷心窍一般，手下不自知地摩挲一下，反应过来时，两人皆是一震。  
那肌肤僵硬了一瞬，才蓦地放松下来，周瑜回头睨他一眼。那一眼不算特殊，轻轻易易的，他还是泰山崩于前不改色的周公瑾，是雍容端雅不可轻慢的周公瑾，所以他的眼里，怎么可能会有把细细软软的小钩子？

孙权向后退去，心如擂鼓，目光仍是不受控地落在周瑜身上。他就算是头脑滚烫，片刻功夫也已转过诸多念头思量，惴惴不安于自己不慎流露出的欲念，他向来以兄待周瑜，往往凭借弟弟的身份倚小卖小，专事亲近，有时越了矩，周瑜亦多纵容。但世上哪有弟弟对兄长起念的？周瑜会如何想他？日后恐怕要被疏远了。  
他稳住心神，先一步用无助的语气道：“即位以来，四方皆叛……公瑾，我怕。”  
周瑜不置可否，挪了几下，靠在床头，蹙了眉头，担忧而无奈。榻旁多枝烛台的光摇曳着跃上他的面容，他肩揽重任，还要想着如何安抚君主的心，如何给他信心面对危局。周瑜不动，直视他年轻的君主，很认真地说：“将军需要瑜安慰么？”  
孙权眨眨眼，等他接着说。

周瑜似乎笑了一下，语气漫不经心，令他有些听不懂：“你常要与我同榻——难道没想过我么？”  
烛火在此时噼啪一声断了一截，同轻而低的语声一起传入耳畔，在脑中炸开一朵小小烟花。  
孙权若再不明白这安慰之意便是傻子了。他毕竟二十出头，气血正盛，哪里禁得住这样的语气和眼神？

孙权膝行到周瑜面前，把倚在床头的人拢在自己的阴影里，从烛台上取了一盏凑近，另一手试探着抚上周瑜的脸，沿着下颔缓缓向上攀滑。  
他的目光极专注，又极沉，情绪都吸附到瞳仁里一双漩涡之中，偏生面无表情，周瑜不退让地与他目光相接，心下却有些触动。孙权太像头刚长成的幼虎，即便尚且稚嫩，爪牙已锋利可怖，不类他的年长同类们凶悍直接一击必杀，而对捕猎仍怀好奇新鲜，乐于先研究逗弄一番猎物，天真又残忍，不过偶也会教狡猾的走兽利用以脱身。  
孙权的手掌干燥而滚烫，整个人都鲜活得像个火炉，胸膛下的血冲的比那炭火还旺，当他摸上周瑜眼周，拈了下那细羽般的眼睫，周瑜忍不住垂下眸。  
孙权才突然掷下灯盏，吻住面前的人，手也开始探进周瑜衣领里，解衣里的扣带。  
像剥开一枚莲子，青衣衬得那削成的肩和胸口宛如洁白软玉，又似还汪着府里的活泉热汤，每一束血脉都舒展着朝他踊跃而来。

他唇舌在周瑜胸前好一阵辗转，周瑜倒没什么感觉，只是痒，至而磋磨得隐隐作痛，心下莫名发毛，轻推一下孙权的头：“都什么毛病，没断奶么？别弄这儿，快……”  
孙权向下一寸寸抚，在腰窝上停留着打转，那一凹的弧度里凝积着橙色的光，像盛了琼浆美酒，显然此处敏感，孙权吻上去，舌尖过处其下皮肉受不住地颤抖，那酒浆似要盛不住了，摇荡不止。他用膝盖分开周瑜的腿，跪到两腿间去，圈住周瑜一边脚踝提到自己腰间。  
周瑜轻叹一声，引他的手到那难以言明的所在。  
孙权并非不知晓男子燕好的关窍，他博观百家，犄角旮旯的奇书也见过不少，不小心读到时不自主地引起些关于周瑜的旖念，他基本上要为自己脸红的。他与周瑜虽然亲近，可也不像寻常好友交往时偶拿床闱间的事玩笑；从孩提时起，周瑜在他眼里便是明净的，毫无欲念，俗世的东西又怎不会玷污了他呢？  
故而到了这一刻，他也不敢细思周瑜眼里的钩子；他最大的体悟，隐隐是那人也终究在尘埃里，会在他掌下难耐轻颤。周瑜的主动，更让他心潮汹涌。

孙权头一次和男子做，况且又是心尖上的人，怕手下失了轻重，当然极尽温柔地缓慢揉进。周瑜却笑他束手束脚，按着他手略重地往里推，直把一指完全没入。  
孙权一愣；当真是别有洞天，那里头湿而软，如活物般顺从地紧裹着他的手指。当他如一个虚心的学生般推进第二根指时，他才咂摸过味来——这么顺利？周瑜去沐浴时，自己准备过，公瑾究竟在想些什么？公瑾怎好这样自轻呢？  
他一想到周瑜在汤池里做这事的样子，周瑜还没不好意思，他就先面红耳赤起来。他忽念及传闻军营中男子间相互抒解之风颇为盛行，那些粗野之人平日里饿极了荤素不忌，段子更是下三滥，他的公瑾脸儿漂亮身段风流，不知要被怎么编排，不可能不影响到周瑜。

他闷着口气给周瑜准备，将将伸进四指犹还嫌不足，周瑜被他吊着胃口逐渐难耐，开口道：“可以了，你有这么……吗？”  
周瑜哽了一下，因为孙权抓了他的手教他感受那滚烫的东西，还真有那么回事。他只能尴尬地弥补一番：“充分些总是好的。”

孙权莫名地有些恼，“公瑾怎么懂的那么多？你有没有安慰过别人？”  
周瑜自然是不知道自己无意间戳破了一个少年对神仙哥哥的美好幻梦，无辜地看着他道：“你可错怪我了。”便不再指点江山，好好躺平任身上人动作了。

孙权将那两条腿圈进臂弯里，抵住试探了两下，那当口已与他相熟，没费什么力便纳入了顶端，极热情地讨好他。他不由喟叹，目及周瑜尚身在化外游刃有余的模样，再不徒然怜惜，一探身径直楔入了。  
周瑜抬了下腰，弓起背，浑身紧绷起来，他仿佛是被异物钉在床榻上了，比摩擦带来的辣和疼更多的，是被控制的不甘和轻微恐惧。从来没有一刻让他如此刻般觉得自己是被猛兽盯上的猎物。那贯穿他的勃张的钝刃，每一个突起的青筋脉络都随着呼吸跳动，一遍遍地侵入他的意识，他被迫感受着那形状和每一寸的细节。  
近处孙权的眼在黑暗中格外亮，流着一弯极诡丽的碧色，炙热却冷静地注视着他，如充满耐性的捕猎者，蚕食着他的每一分惧怕和退缩，于他简直算得上种侮辱。  
他有些不合时宜地想，真是小老虎，长到如今，总算是有了点兽王的样子。

孙权待那人终于退步般地放松下来时，从旁取了块春枕垫在周瑜腰下，便开始动起来。  
乍明乍暗的灯火下，周瑜的皮肤泛着莹莹的光，孙权一点点摸过去，也没见到什么伤痕。周瑜轻喘着，对他笑：“我坐镇中军，向来自惜，从未到阵前亲冒箭矢流硝……见笑了。”  
孙权摇头，要紧处被那么温柔小意地啜含着，心下自然极宛软，道：“公瑾，你永远不要负伤才好。”  
周瑜神色不置可否，却也未多说什么。

交融相接堪称妙极，感官上原始的快感升腾，亦是心境的具象，周瑜像一泉温热的水，柔软却坚定地拢住他，因他的冲撞而颤动，他能感受到明净的光流进自己体内，一遍遍抚摸着洗去彻骨的阴翳。  
某一刻，他甚至对深埋的痛苦坦诚，压抑着嗓音问：“六郡基业，相继叛了五郡……我真的行么？”  
周瑜正紧闭双眼，承受着那丝毫未减缓的疾风骤雨，眼睫随着凌乱的呼吸声飘摇翻飞，该是没有听到。孙权不知是失望还是释然，只凑近吻了那眼角的小痣，伸手想揽住他后仰的颈。  
周瑜避过了，睁开眼，一双手从孙权上肩臂慢慢攀到颈上，在他颈后交叠，汪着水的一双眼抖清明了，深深地看着他，毫不回避，一字一顿地道：“你定能据江东，取荆襄……尽有长江，成帝王大业。”

周瑜把他的脸拉近自己，亲了下他的耳侧，在耳边道：“不过，即便你日后称王称帝，也永远是我的权儿。”  
孙权一震，眼神深暗，搂紧了身下人，呜咽一声咬上周瑜的颈，循着喉上血管吻了好一阵，身下却越发重，每一次都到极深的地方。周瑜始终一下下安抚着他发顶，一路抚到后颈。

孙权的动作忽开始发狠变重，周瑜知晓他要到顶点了，不由跟着紧张，强提精神道：“快出去……别在里面——”  
话音未落，周瑜倏地哀哀叹一声，侧过头，抬起手臂挡住了脸，浑身颤抖，更恼人的是，被热流猝然一激，他前头也跟着泻出，他眼前骤黑，随即白光一片，半边脸埋进黑发里再不看孙权一眼。  
那过程仿佛是一场漫长的折磨，就算是他，也没想过体内被另一个男人冲刷，于身体与内心来说都颇过不去。  
孙权心中亦愧疚尴尬，他不是没听周瑜的话，只是最后关头周瑜身体紧绷，里头忽然绞紧，极致之时他脑中烟花炸裂，神思也有一瞬空白恍惚，才情难自已。  
“公瑾，公瑾，对不起……”他倾身拨了拨周瑜的发，想亲那泛红的薄面皮，可那人偏头避过，只给他留下了个耳朵；他便逮着那玉样雕琢的耳，卷着耳垂反复舔吻，只把那耳尖也臊得通红，“我并非有意——”  
他这手段太黏糊，周瑜推他肩也推不过，又见孙权仍在腿间，两个人身躯交叠肌肤相贴，燥热不安，便支棱着腿要往上蹭出一段，好脱开身去。然而周瑜白日里几乎没下过马，深夜亦一番颠簸不得安歇，臀腿接处极为酸软，连膝都难以提起。  
他在孙权面前，总是有份作为“长辈”的自持，即便是和依恋自己的弟弟上了床，他还是游刃有余的——眼下就有几分失算了，他面上止不住羞窘，心里镇定地盘算，胜局还是攥在自己手上的，虎崽子休想讨到好，逆风翻了盘来。反正他又困又乏，脾气就得上来。

孙权见周瑜有所平复，不由又放肆，握了周瑜的腰将他再次拉近自己，凑近在耳畔笑道：“不过这样也好，下一次能少遭点罪。”  
周瑜察觉到底下又被抵住，那物跃跃欲试，脸色都变了，登时乜他一眼，道：“你还想要下次？我累了——把你那驴玩意儿起开！”在孙权面前径自慢慢挪开手脚来，背对孙权侧躺下了，阖眼前还转头警告地瞪了他；不一会儿就发扬了沾枕入眠的传统，呼吸平稳地将他隔绝了。

孙权啼笑皆非，然思及周瑜疲惫不易，亦不忍再索要什么。他犹自不足，卧在那人身旁，轻轻用膝盖将周瑜一条腿向前推小截，抵在身前不远处，从背后搂着周瑜，在怀中人双腿间又来了一次。周瑜大腿内侧柔且嫩，弹而韧，孙权抽动时能看见背上那对精巧的蝴蝶骨震颤的模样，向下看窄臀间还有他方才射进去的东西，时不时随着动作流出一些，大部分却都被好好含在深处；别有一番趣味。周瑜半梦半醒间不舒服地哼唧了两声，也便由着他胡作非为。

孙权念着周瑜身上只怕不爽利，到外间吩咐从人送了盆热水，亲自把那腿间狼藉一应拭去，里头的东西也帮他带出来了。他看着那些痕迹浊液才后知后觉地脸皮发烫，他竟这样对周瑜，也太不像话了罢。

*  
清晨。  
孙权一向醒得早，可能昨日有些操劳，日光照进屋内时才转醒。他惺忪着眼沿惯常路线下榻到外间洗漱，回来时已是神清气爽，才发现周瑜正支着腮坐榻旁煎茶。  
隔着一层蒸汽，周瑜看上去若无其事，如果不是唇破了，孙权真要以为昨日是南柯梦一场了。于是他坐到周瑜对面，一起等着茶开。  
周瑜把壶取下，倒了两盏，一通佐料后，又投进两颗大红枣，自己捧了一盏，示意孙权自便。  
孙权拨了拨茶叶，一口饮尽了，想了想，倾身过去，把那颗剔透的红枣拨进周瑜杯中。周瑜似笑非笑地看他一眼，倒先开了口道：“我起身时身上并无粘稠，将军还算颇有良心。”  
孙权没想到周瑜能把这事闲话家常般说出来，当下一哽；随即寻思，有良心，挺满意，说明他们还来日方长？周瑜夸了他体贴，他也该有来有往呀。

故他坦率真诚道：“公瑾更是妙人，这一遭教我大开眼界，喜欢极了，如孔子闻《韶》，三月不知肉味，回味无穷。”  
周瑜对这劈头而来的热烈表白，且惊且怒，半晌说不出话。他吐出枣核在盏中，重重把茶盏放下，道：“将军好好回味，没下次了。”说罢拂袖而去。

孙权不知道又怎么惹周瑜不高兴了，想来是害羞罢了。至于没有下次这话，他是一点也不放在心上的——这事儿，从没有就罢了，一旦起了头，哪还有个尽头呢？  
他噙着分笑，看笼罩在熹微日光里的周瑜急急出门的背影。唤了从人进来更衣，将房内帘子都拉开束上，顿时光明敞亮，这一天才算是正式开始了。

（完）


End file.
